Not the way to start things
by Deppfan101
Summary: Tommy/Merton. Who knew that talking, or moaning, in your sleep would cause a mess of trouble? **Who updates? Oh yea, I update.**
1. Sleep Moaning

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Wolf on Campus or the characters.

Author's note: This is my first Slash fic. Hopefully it doesn't suck too much.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not the way to start things. 

Chapter 1: Sleep Talking

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Merton, surprisingly energetic, walked down the school hall to his locker on that early Monday morning. He saw other kids in the hall walking slow like zombies with their necks barley holding up their heads. He decided he shouldn't put this morning energy to waste, so he smiled at everyone that looked up to him. Most of them just grunted or rolled their eyes, although a few did smile back, surprisingly.

He came up to his locker and turned the lock dial, _5, 30, 7 _he said in his head. He opened his locker and took his period A, B, and C books out and took the books out of his book bag and put them into the locker. He slightly closed the locker and looked up and down the hall for Tommy and Lori. He couldn't find either of them. 

Almost every day they'd meet in front of the lockers a few minutes before class. Merton didn't think too much about it and was about ready to slam the locker until he found a small, folded piece of paper on the top shelf of the locker, where he kept his books. _What the-? _Merton said in his head. Without waiting another second of curiosity, he grabbed the paper. It read the words "_need a ride"_ on the one forth sized, folded piece of paper. Merton thought a second to himself. He knew it was Tommy by the handwriting. But it was a little odd that he wrote a note. As long as he's known him, Tommy _never _wrote a note, Especially one that was secretly got tucked into his locker as if it was a secret _love_ note. Merton laughed out loud at the thought of Tommy writing secret love notes to him… to _anyone_ for that matter. 

After zoning out for a couple of seconds, Merton unfolded the note and read the contents inside:

**Hey, sorry I couldn't meet ya this morning but couch is now having morning and afternoon practices. Both an hour every day. Anyway, can you give me a ride after my practice at 4? I know you got your 'Guild' thing goin on –** Guild thing? Merton repeated in his head. I worked hard for it to not just be called 'The Guild Thing,' Merton thought. He decided to let it 'slip by' and he read the rest of the note. 

            **_-today till 4 so it shouldn't be a problem. _**

            P.S. Lori's sick today. She called me yesterday- 

_            And not me?_ Merton thought again in his head.

            **_And I bet you thought it was kind of weird of seeing a note in your locker. Am I right?_**

****It was like Tommy was reading his mind. But before Merton had a thought about it, the screeching bell rang and he shoved the note in his pocket and ran off to his first class.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After five _long_ Monday morning classes, Merton was ready for some lunch. For some reason, the energy he had this morning burnt out before his second period.

            He walked to the tables they normally sat at and looked for Tommy. It took him a little longer to find him because only Tommy's back head and neck were showing at the table. Tommy's forehead was on the edge of the table and his arms were also on the table surrounding his head.

            "I see that you're not hungry." Merton observed. Usually Tommy never skipped out on lunch. He'd have anything and everything from the lunch line that was originally from a chicken. But today all he had was a can of Mountain Dew.

            "I'm too tired to eat." Tommy said, not making an effort to look up to Merton.

            "I'm never too tired to eat." Merton said, then quickly taking a bite of his French fry.

"I didn't sleep well last night." Tommy said. The same dull voice, and still not taking the effort to put up his head.

            It was pretty usual for kids not to sleep well on Sundays. But Merton slept pretty well every night. He was a fast sleeper.  

"Oh." Merton simply responded. "Oh, and I got your note. Sorry, I can't take you home." Merton looked to Tommy to see if his head even shot up a little. No luck. "Yea, I got a hot date with Marcy Buck." Merton looked to see the expression on Tommy's face, but of course, his head didn't even move a muscle.

            Tommy finally put his chin on the top of his hand that was on table. "Do you _really_ expect me to believe that?"

            "Hey, it was worth a shot. And, yea, I'll take you home."

            Before even taking a second bite out of his French fry, Tommy got up and swigged his book bag over his shoulder. Before Merton could ask, Tommy already had his mouth open.

"I godda go see Mr. Davis about my Calculus test."

"You know what that means if he doesn't give you your test with the rest of the class?"

"Yea, I either did really good or _really_ bad. I'm assuming the second one. Well, see ya at the hearse around four." Tommy took the last sip out of his Mountain Dew and just like that, he walked out of the cafeteria. 

            After Tommy was out of sight, Merton looked around him. Nothing. No one. He had forgotten what it felt like to sit with no one. He didn't like retouching the memories. He decided to eat a little faster and be early for his next class.

            Merton got a little wierded out in the cafeteria. He couldn't stand just sitting there, alone. How did he stand that for the other three years? 

Merton was lucky. Well, at least lucky enough to have a friend like Tommy. Merton found out how lucky he was that afternoon. _What if I never met Tommy? _Merton pondered, as he walked down the hall for his next class. _I _know_ things would be a lot different. _Merton thought to himself. _I bet Tommy would be in a glass cube right now, being observed by scientists for the government. _Merton laughed at his own statement, and then the mental picture kind of freaked him out._ And Tommy is lucky to have a friend like me. _Merton gloated on his own head. _I mean Tommy's cover would have defiantly been blown by now. _Sudden thoughts and mental images bombarded Merton's head.

By the time he got to the class half the students were already there. He'd thought he left early enough to be the first one there. I guess zoning out slows down your pace.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Merton walked out the front school doors.  And headed for his hearse. Merton's afternoon classes always seemed longer than the morning ones. It was kind of weird considering that he only had two afternoon classes compared to five.

            When he got closer, he saw Tommy leaning on the passenger side of the car. It almost looked like Tommy was asleep…

            "Wake up sleeping beauty." Merton said to Tommy as he hit his shoulder to throw off his balance. For a second, it looked like Tommy was about to fall, but he caught his balance at the last nanosecond it seemed like. "Man, you are tired."

            "Do _not_ even ask me how practice went." Tommy said opening the passenger door. 

            "Tommy, Tommy, Tommy," Merton said with a sigh. As he went to the other side of the car and got in. "You should know by now that I am basically against all school functions especially extra circular activates. So I really don't care how your sportsy-sportsy practice went."

             "I was more tired than I thought." Tommy said with a smile. That was the first                    smile that Merton had seen all day from Tommy's lips.

            Merton just smiled back and turned on the engine. He drove to the parking lot exit and looked over to Tommy. To his surprise, Tommy was already asleep. "Tommy?" Merton questioned to see if he was awake. Yep, he was gone. "I guess that Mountain Dew didn't help." Merton murmured to himself as he head toward Tommy's street.

            Within ten minutes he stopped in front of Tommy's driveway. Merton turned to see Tommy. He looked so innocent asleep. Part of Merton wanted to let Tommy sleep. He looked too comfortable. He had his head we against the window and head rest. The other side wanted-

            "Mmm…"

            Merton stopped in mid-thought. Was that Tommy talking in his sleep? A few other words escaped Tommy's mouth but he couldn't make them out. When Tommy got to sleep at Merton's house, it didn't take him long to start talking in his sleep. A few times Merton would wake up when Tommy would start yelling in his sleep, even if he was sleeping on the other side of the room on the couch. But it was odd for someone to start sleep talking in ten minutes. It was probably a world record.

            "Merton." 

            Merton's heart skipped a beat when Tommy said his name. _What could he be dreaming about? Why me?_ Merton thought it was kind of funny and kinda of weird at the same time.

            "Mmm, Merton… mmm…"

            Merton's heart leaped into his throat. This time Tommy said it a little different.

            _Is Tommy _moaning_ my name?_ It wasn't really a question. It was a statement. _Why is he moaning my name?_ This was starting to freak Merton out. Merton leaned against the door to get the farthest away from Tommy in the car.

            The corners of Tommy's mouth ever so slightly moved up, causing a small smile. _Now he's smiling in his sleep!_

            "Mmm… Merton…"

            Now this was _really_ getting weird. Tommy moaning Merton's name _and _smiling was too much for Merton to handle. "Oh my God…" Merton said out loud. He couldn't be dreaming… _that._

All of a sudden Tommy body jumped up as if a car door slammed right in front of his ear. Which was Merton's plan on waking him if he didn't wake himself up. Tommy sleepily looked at Merton as if he didn't know what to do. After getting his head together after a couple of seconds of staring at Merton, he got out of the car, grabbed his book bag and said, "Thanks, see ya."

Merton waited for Tommy to get into his house before the thoughts bombarded his head again. Dozens of different thoughts came up into his head: _"Everyone has weird dreams." "How do you know he was even dreaming?" "Maybe he moans everything in his sleep." "Maybe the dream was _exactly_ like what it sounded." _ Merton was hoping it was anything _but_ that last one. 

Merton only knew one thing: there was _no way_ he was just going to ignore this.

**Chapter 2 coming soon! Please review!**

****


	2. Calls and feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Big wolf on Campus. But if I did.... I'd bring that baby back in the  
  
U.S.!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I guess you could say that I stopped the fic because I got depressed that  
  
BWOC got cancelled. Or you could say that I was too lazy to finish it. Both are true and I'm  
  
sorry. Well, it's summer again, and I'm bored out of my mind. So what do I do? Finish  
  
something I started almost a year ago. I promise you that future chapters will not be as long of a  
  
delay. I am also sorry if the characters are a little off. It's been a long nine months since I've seen  
  
the show. But I'll do my best..... Let's see, what else?..... OH! And if you like this work, I will be  
  
doing anime fanfics as well. (Possibly more slash.)  
  
Finally, Thank you for the reviews. Now, Read and Enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not the way to start things  
  
Dreaded calls and unsure feelings  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey, Freaker! Are you just gunna lie in bed all day?" Merton's sister Becky impatiently  
  
questioned.   
  
It took Merton several seconds to register the question and about a split second to register  
  
the annoying voice. Merton finally pulled his head up from his black pillow. "Boy, look who's all  
  
glamed up. Are you going to a boy-girl party?!" Merton responded with an sense of artificial  
  
perkiness in his voice.   
  
Becky had a red spaghetti-strapped shirt on with a black skirt. It looked like it took about  
  
an hour to get her hair into perfection, and she was wearing shoes you don't usually see someone  
  
go to church in. She gave Merton a nasty look. "Why did I even ask? I would rather you stay in  
  
bed and never show your face into my world. Anyway, Mom and Dad are out for the night, I  
  
forget where, and Mom said to do the dishes." And with that she was gone. Then suddenly the  
  
door swung open again. "Oh, and if you tell them where I was tonight, I will make everyday of  
  
your life a living hell!"  
  
"It doesn't matter! You already do!" Merton yelled back to the slammed door. Becky  
  
should know better. Merton was never a tattle tale. He thought that it was the lowest, and  
  
unoriginal way to get revenge. If he ever did get revenge on her, he would make sure she'd never  
  
forget it.  
  
For once, probably the first time in his life, Merton was happy Becky barged in and gave  
  
her daily 'freaker' comment. That was the first time all afternoon that Merton didn't think about  
  
Tommy and his... sleep moaning.  
  
Merton attempted to give ol' moan boy a call that he dreaded. He tried at least twenty  
  
times. But almost each time it ended with his hands shaking so hard that he could barely dial.  
  
One time he dialed all the numbers but then immediately hung up. He had to call him. His mind  
  
wondered into complete different time zones he'd never want to think about. He was freaking  
  
himself out. There were several times that afternoon he enjoyed the thought of him and Tommy  
  
togeth- "NO! Stop thinking that!" Merton almost screamed. Thank God everybody was out of the  
  
house today. "You do not swing that way." He scolded himself. "You like chicks, you like boobs,  
  
and you do not like Tommy Dawkins." He kept repeating to himself. He noticed he was suddenly  
  
out of breath and sweating.   
  
"God." Merton barely whispered as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. He'd never  
  
thought of Tommy in that way. Ever. I guess the thought never really crossed his mind. But once  
  
he thought about it, he felt like the thought never left his mind. He knew he wasn't gay. How  
  
could you when there's Lori Baxter in a.... well, Lori Baxter in general. I guess since Tommy was  
  
the first guy to befriend Merton and since they did most things together and, face it, Tommy was  
  
the best looking guy, or more like thing, in Pleasantville. Merton liked the thought of being more  
  
than friends more and more.   
  
"I need to... do something." And with that he ran upstairs to get a soda. He had to get his  
  
mind off these thoughts, but I guess now you could call them fantasies. He quickly grabbed the  
  
Mountain Dew and then stared at it. It reminded of what Tommy was drinking for lunch that day,  
  
which led him to think of Tommy. "No! Ok, soda, bad idea." He said aloud. "Ok... I'll go do....  
  
homework!" He said with odd delight. He was surprised that he hadn't done it already. Usually  
  
he'll do it within the first hour he was home. He ran back downstairs to his desk. He grabbed his  
  
books out of his book bag and slammed them next to his laptop. He searched his memory for  
  
tonight's homework. "Hm. Only have Calculus to do tonight." Merton murmured to himself. For  
  
once Merton wanted a lot of homework. He took his Calculus book out and turned to page 235.  
  
Once he glanced the page his heart skipped a beat. Everything he thought about or did lead to  
  
Tommy. Today Tommy got his Calculus test back and- "That's enough!" Merton yelled as he got  
  
up out of the chair. Just call him and get this stupid misunderstanding cleared.   
  
Half of Merton wanted it not be a misunderstanding and what exactly Merton thought it  
  
was this whole day. The other side of Merton wanted it to be a huge joke. If Tommy did have a  
  
crush on Merton- The thought made him shiver.- it would cause... a whole mess of shit. Shit that  
  
could ruin their friendship. That was the absolute last thing Merton wanted... well that, and  
  
Becky becoming President and banning everything that is 'science fiction.' That made Merton  
  
shiver too.   
  
Without another thought, he grabbed the phone and quickly dialed Tommy's number.  
  
Merton's heart was racing with every 'ring' that passed. The thought of hanging up didn't even  
  
cross his mind like the rest of the attempts. He was too determined. Merton's heart came to a  
  
dead stop when somebody answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah... h-hey, it's me, Merton."  
  
Chapter 3 coming soon! I promise this time!!! Please Review! If you don't, I might go on  
  
another 9 month chapter break! Just kidding. 


	3. Realizing

  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Big Wolf On Campus. tear  
  
Author's Note: Gives all the lovable, honorable reviewers a rock and stands in front of them  
  
Go ahead, throw it! I deserve it! I am a complete and utter asshole. I promised you a new chapter  
  
in a relatively recent amount a time. So, how long has it been... oh, yeah, A YEAR!!! I suck  
  
and I know it i just pray that you somehow forgive me and read this without puking and thinking  
  
"Why did I read this in the first place?"  
  
Ah, now that I have that out of my system, I do have a reason (not a good one!) why it is a  
  
tid-bit late. My computer doesn't have Word, and so I couldn't get the right file to use to  
  
upload the new chapter. (I did write this chapter last summer ago... sorry) So I tried to  
  
download it somewhere, but I can't find it ANYWHERE! Then I eventually gave up... but now I  
  
just did this lil' trick... to make a long story short, I have it in Word pad so I can't bold  
  
it or use italics... or spellchick... i mean check! So sorry if things are mispelled or the  
  
format is crappy.  
  
Read and Enjoy! (PLEASE!!!!)  
  
p.s. THIS IS WEIRD AND FREAKY!!!! You know in my first chapter when Merton goes  
  
to unlock his locker combination, which is 5, 30, and 7. Well 4 or 5 months later I go to get a  
  
lock for my art box and when I get home to see the combination.... IT IS THE EXACT SAME  
  
ONE AS MERTONS!!!! (Which I completely made up off the top of my head.) I was like, "Holy  
  
shit! !$!% &#$% !#$ and !%!!!!" I guess soon I'll have my own physic  
  
Hotline!  
  
Not the Way to Start Things  
  
Realizing  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ah... h-hey, it's me, Merton."  
  
"Hey man, what's up?" Tommy responded without hesitation. He was talking as if  
  
nothing happened. That was another question in Merton's bumpy road of logic and preferences  
  
that was also known as the mind. Did Tommy moan as a way to get Merton's attention?  
  
Obviously not. He was too cool, too confident... too himself. This made Merton even more  
  
nervous.  
  
"Well, you see..." Merton trailed off. He didn't even give a thought that afternoon on how  
  
he was going to explain this to Tommy. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Merton repeated over and over  
  
in his head.  
  
"What? Spit it out." Tommy demanded. If only Tommy knew how hard this was to 'spit  
  
out.'  
  
"Ok. Um... this afternoon, w-when you fell asleep in my car..." Merton trailed off again.  
  
This was ten times harder than he'd thought it would be. He just could not form the words, as if  
  
he was playing a crazy game of 'Scrabble.'  
  
"Uh huh... I think I remember." Tommy said sarcastically. He was growing impatient.  
  
Merton started pinching his leg as a way for him to just say it. Each passing second  
  
making the pinch harder and harder. He nailed his eyes shut and finally said, "You started  
  
moaning in your sleep."  
  
Merton was, in a sense, proud of himself for a split second. Following the proud was utter  
  
nervousness. There was a long pause on the other line that Merton couldn't stand. After about a  
  
full four seconds of silence, Merton was interrupted by sudden bursts of laughter. Merton was  
  
beyond befuddled.  
  
"Dude, are you serious?" Tommy exclaimed with laughter still present in his voice.  
  
"What was I saying? I don't even remember. Man, I wish I could. Hmm.... I was probably  
  
dreaming of that hot chick, Jessica Smi-"  
  
"You weren't dreaming about a chick!" Merton suddenly couldn't control himself. It was  
  
like a reflect. Before Tommy had a moment to think Merton finished his statement, "You were  
  
dreaming about me. You were moaning my name."  
  
There was yet another long pause on the line. A few seconds felt like it lasted for hours.  
  
This was driving Merton crazy. Several possible responses ran though his head as the "hours"  
  
passed. "Man I wonder what was in that Mountain Dew today." "Dude, did you hear right?"  
  
"Yes Merton, I can't keep it in any longer. You had me at "hello". Merton grinned at the last  
  
response. Even if Tommy ever did say something like... that, I would hope he would be more  
  
original. Merton was already criticizing over what Tommy might say.  
  
"Seriously? I must have be having some bogus dreams. I guess it's 'cause I haven't been  
  
sleeping well n' stuff. I don't even remember it. Don't think too much about it."  
  
Well, it's too late for that. Merton responded silently. "Ok, cool. Well. I'll let you go.  
  
The sister from hell is callin' me." And with that, Merton immediately hung off the phone. For  
  
some odd reason he just wanted to get off the phone as quickly as possible.  
  
So that was it. It was all just a huge misunderstanding. Merton gave out a breath of relief.  
  
But that relief quickly vanished after several seconds. Oh God. Merton trailed off. Merton  
  
brought a hand to his head and down to his eyes. After a whole afternoon of thinking about  
  
Tommy and his relationship he realized something he never knew he had. A crush.  
  
Chapter 4 might or might not come soon, you never know with me!!! 


	4. And there it was

Author's note: Ah yes, the reason it has gotten much, much colder is that Hell has frozen over. This is no illusion, I have, in fact, updated. Yes, I do agree with you all. I do suck majorly. What can I say? Inspiration comes and goes, and so does school!

I'd just like to thank you all for reviewing and not hating my guts so much that you won't read this chapter. (Please read! I think it's getting good!) The inspiration tide is in, and I will try to continue, but I can't make any promises. But you already knew that!

Not the way to start things

Chapter 4: And there it was

There was no denying it. Merton J. Dingle, the president of the Gothic Fantasy Guild, had a crush on the "boy next store", captain of the football team, the hunkiest guy this side of Pleasantville, Tommy Dawkins.

"I'm a goth, not a fag." Merton said in complete monotone while lying on the floor. Lying on a bed can get rather boring after long periods of time. Merton decided to spice it up by moving it to the floor. And it was late, far too late. So late, Leno and Conan(1) came and went. Merton enjoyed the few laughs that gave his mind a rest. But just as fast as he forgot about the recent events, they came back just as fast. For once, Merton had trouble sleeping.

Merton suddenly sat up, awake and determined. If he wanted to get at least a wink of sleep, he would have to figure some things out. "Alright Merton," he consoled out loud, "you're not gay, you've never even kissed a guy!" _Well it's not like I'm as straight as a jock or anything, _Merton scolded himselfOk, so loveable Merton wasn't that great with the ladies. Yes, he's kissed the occasional vampire or vampire slayer, and even had the pleasure of kissing Ms. Baxter. But all didn't last long enough to really mean anything. In fact, the more Merton reflected, he realized he wouldn't even call one of them a relationship. Hell, he had more of a romantic relationship with Tommy with their daily shoulder holding, frequent hangouts, and not to mention Merton occasionally being rescued by the werewolf from the average villain of the week. But of course, Merton would never admit that. Out loud.

"Ok, if I were... gay, I would be turned on by Tommy. Right?" Merton whispered to the empty, ominous room. "All I need is a test. Yeah, a test." He slowly lied back on the floor. He squeezed his eyes shut and held his breath. Merton began to do something he'd thought he'd never do. He slowly gathered a mental picture of Tommy...naked. While he'd witness Tommy shirtless occasionally,(Wolfing out can really ruin your wardrobe) he'd never seen him completely naked, but he could imagine. He focused almost all his energy on that on image in his head. Tommy. Naked. With the whole package: six pack, pecks, biceps and triceps that protruded with only a slight flex, slim hips, and a huge-

Merton quickly sat up. This was getting too weird, too fast. He was surprised and equally freaked out how elaborate his imagination can get. He took a deep breath and noticed something. He looked down and there it was. Nothing. Well not _nothing_, but nothing was happening. Merton took in a huge sigh of relief. _Good, I'm straight._ Merton repeated in his head. Well, just to make sure...

Merton then started to imagine a woman naked. Well, not just any woman, good ol' Nancy Buck. He thought about her for a couple more seconds and was surprised once again. Nothing. Still nothing. Merton pondered this for a minute or two and started to freak out. "What the hell? I better not need any of that Viagra stuff! Oh, but I'm so young! Isn't this the time where I'm suppose to be at my sexual peak?" Merton calmed down and began to rationalize._ I'm just stressed..._ And how could you not be after a day like this?

Merton got up off the floor and flopped right in the middle of the twin, gloomy bed. He breathed out another sigh of relief. Merton rolled over and slowly closed his heavy eyes. Now he was starting to become tired. Now all he had to do was pretend this whole ordeal never happened. Merton actually started to laugh. He hates how he tends to blow things way out of per portion. But after he thought about it, it's not a complete off the wall idea to find the captain of the football team attractive, especially when you see him practically everyday. The more Merton rationalized, the more he came to his senses that thinking just _one_ person of the same sex is cute, doesn't make you gay. And he couldn't have been the only male student at Pleasantville High that didn't find Tommy Dawkins unappealing. And how could Tommy not be appealing when you're star quarter back of the famous Pleasantville High Badgers and part of the school's popular elite.

God, Merton was making him sound like he was untouchable. Tommy was also generous, and friendly. And so selfless he was the unknown hero of this small town. Not to mention he befriended the rebel goth. He also had smaller qualities about him that only Merton saw in him. (Well, he'd like to think that anyway.) The way a small smile creeped onto him lips whenever Merton asked if he wanted to go to The Factory or just chill in the lair. Or when they would frequently watch some 50's horror classic, Tommy would supposedly not get scared but just sink in his seat when the chilling scene had a plot twist. Merton even suspected that he would even inch just a little bit toward him, although Tommy would never admit this. Tommy also had determination in his blood, but that was obvious to anyone who saw him play. To Merton's surprise, he'd only seen one of Tommy's football games. Of course he still despised the sport that practically puked school spirit.

Ah, now he remembers. Tommy begged him to come, for he was playing the school's rival The Briggs(2) High Panthers. While Merton refused the offer again and again, Tommy's warm brown puppy dog eyes made him finally give in. The game was miserable. He had no idea what was going on and for November weather, it was unexpectedly hot. It made things worse that Lori wasn't there to grace him with her presence because of karate lessons. Excuses, excuses. But as if it was the ending to a mediocre sports film, the Badgers pulled through with only ten seconds left on the clock. And of course with Tommy making the winning touchdown.

After all the 'Hurray!'s and 'Yea!'s from the crowd and the usual jock festivities, Merton was surprised to see Tommy run in the opposite direction his team was going. In fact... he was running to Merton. "I can't believe we won!" Tommy exclaimed with 'huffs' in between.

"I can. You guys did great out there." Merton tried to act like he knew the slightest bit about football.

Before Merton knew it, he was having trouble breathing. But how could you not when you've got a 6'1" Tommy Dawkins almost squeezing the life out of you. After the few seconds of shock, Merton brought his arms up to Tommy's waist and hugged him back. He could feel the warm, rapid pulse all through Tommy's body. Merton's nostrils were filled with Tommy's scent of dirt and sweat. It oddly suited him. He didn't realize how strong Tommy was, as if it wasn't inevitable with his protruding muscles. Merton could feel his muscles through his closes, giving him tiny sensations along his back, shoulders, and torso. Tommy hugged him just a little bit tighter and whispered, "I'm really glad you came..."

Merton's flashback was suddenly cut short. His eyes fluttered open. He sat up. Looked down.

And there it was.(3)

(1) For those of you who haven't turned on a TV in the past ten years, "The Late Show with Jay Leno" and "Late Night with Conan O'Brien" are late night shows on NBC. And let's not mention that I'm almost obsessed with Conan... Ah...the Walker Texas Ranger lever...

(2) I complete forget the rival school or if they even have one, so I made this one up. I got the name from Chris Briggs who created the show.

(3) And if I was unclear, this means he has a BONER! He he he...

Special thanks redrose, Beloved, Cremated, for the continuous reviews, and of course for everyone else who the time to review. Anyone who reviews for this chapter I will personally thanks in the next chapter. (Which I'm in the middle of writing)


	5. Eruption

Author's notes: SURPRISE

**Author's notes:** SURPRISE!! And you thought I was dead.

I dunno, I am up late, should be working on school, and I thought of this lil guy I made, what, six years ago?! HA! Wow. Well inspiration hit me like a ton of bricks and I have been writing for the past four hours or so.

Hope you will enjoy the most recent installment. Don't know when the next chapter will be. I'd _like_ to think that it will be coming soon, but hey, you never know with me!

**WARNINGS:** Yes, this is now M rated for M/M, slight HET, graphic masturbation, and slight dirty talk. Nothing to kinky… uh, yet. Any flames will be deleted and quickly forgotten.

**Not the Way to Start Things**

Chapter 5: Eruption

"Merton?... _Merton??_"

Merton was instantly jerked out of his half dazed state as the teacher said his name for the third or fourth time. Everyone was now staring at him. Which he had gotten used to, being the easy target for those closed-minded, future Frat boys and Sorority sluts that may have the wealth and the envious social life, but actually have a confidence level that's no thicker than a dime.

But now it was just different. They _knew_. The just knew. What had happened late last night. What he _did_ late last night. It was written all over his face.

Merton J. Dingle got off at approximately 2:30 in the AM last night to the thoughts of the ever so popular, ever so straight, ever so wrong, Tommy P. Dawkins.

He sank into his seat as the thoughts of everything he'd been trying to put to rest all morning had erupted again. He was sitting on his floor, looking down at something that was pointing up. He wanted to scream, and not in the good way. Merton had always known who he was and accepted it. He was the witty, stylish, handsome, intelligent (but in no way nerdy), rebellion with a craving for the supernatural. He'd known this since he was in kindergarten. And now… he just couldn't explain it. This feeling of being so foreign, so unfamiliar with the body and mind you've been living in your entire life was just…

He chuckled lightly to himself. So this is that awkward, resentful teenage phase that is so overly dramatized in TV and movies. He now almost empathized with his fellow peers that would push him down.

"Is there something exceptionally funny about the Holocaust, Mr. Dingle?"

_Wait, what the hell?!_ Oh. Yea. History class. Staring students. Pissed off teacher. He was back on planet Earth again.

"What? NO!" Merton replied in a flustered manner, waving his hands around as if that would help his defense. "I mean… of course not." Merton sank in his chair even more now as a few of the students began to unsuccessfully hide their snickering. Merton put his hand on his head and looked down. Maybe if he couldn't see them, they could see him.

Mr. Nelson was used to two answers from Merton: the right answer or the sarcastic answer. Not to mention that Merton was looking a little paler than usual. Mr. Nelson walked closer to him, and tried his best to whisper: "Merton... do you need to visit the nurse's office? You feeling ok?"

Merton perked up a bit to see that his teacher wasn't a heartless superior. But was still equally embarrassed as everyone kept staring. "Uh, no. I'm fine, really… Just getting stressed for college, you know?" Merton was normally a believable liar.

Mr. Nelson let out a crooked smile and returned to the front of the room. The heads around him followed his lead. "AH! I hope you all have been applying to colleges. Remember that it never hurts to try. I remember last year…" And he went off topic as he normally does to try to give them a more important lesson on life that they'll remember, rather than a lesson in history that they will forget by the end of summer.

Merton exhaled a sigh as he rubbed his eyes, thinking back on moments just prior:

"_Merton... do you need to visit the nurse's office? You feeling ok?"_

"_Well Nel, gotta tell ya; while you were sleeping in bed with your wife last night, I was involuntarily jacking off to my best friend, which is now making me question everything that I am and believed in. So… no teach, I ain't feeling too hot."_

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Merton was sitting in the most unused stairwell in the school. It was lunch period, and hell if he was going to face the guy that gave him the most intense orgasm he'd ever experience last night. It was enough trouble this morning trying to avoid Tommy. He didn't even go near his locker, he'd rather face the wrath of his teachers when they found out he came to class unprepared. The time in between periods they normally bumped into each other, he took a different route making him several minutes late. Luckily the teacher only gave him that "disappointed" look and began teaching again.

Merton was just sitting at the top of the steps. No one had passed in a while. He looked down at his feet and began to think like he had been all morning.

It was all he could do…

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

After taking long, deep breathes for several minutes, he began to freak out even more. It was still there. And his increasing heart rate and blood flow wasn't helping.

Its not like Merton had never dealt with this type of situation, oh no. He considered himself to be the master of his domain!

Or at least he used to. _Ok, its almost 2:30 in the morning and you have to get up in less than five hours… _

Merton was just tired of it all. Tired of dealing with his feelings, tired of trying to figure things out, and just flat out tired from exhaustion. At least that was his reasoning as he pull down his zipper and let his penis spring free. He leaned back on the side of his bed and let his right hand enclose itself around the shaft. He immediately gasped and began to breath heavily as his hand started to move.

_Just because Tommy started this doesn't mean he has to finish this! _Merton thought, as he grew more determined. He began to think of a pale woman. Red lips, and long dark silky hair. She was wearing a leather corset, showing off her large sized breasts. She began to walk seductively toward him.

"Yes…" Merton audibly moaned as he began to become more heated. Some of his previous stress was starting to roll off of him. Maybe he was just jumping to conclusions, and over thinking things like he normally does. Merton was starting to relax and began to actually enjoy this exercise that he practices a little too often than he'd care to tell.

The woman was now standing above Merton with her legs spread. She knelt down in front of him, she looked at him straight in the eyes with her own black orbs. Merton licked his lips as she leaned in and began to caress his neck with her fishnet gloves. They were breathing the same air, and he swears he could smell her sweet fragrance. She finally leaned in and began to kiss him with her full red lips. Merton closed his eyes as her large, rough hands trailed from his neck to cup his face. Her hands began to give off this intense heat, making him shiver as a fingertip began to play with his ear. He parted his lips as a forceful tongue invaded his mouth. The tongue swirled around his and lapped continuously into his mouth. He tried to kiss back but it was too powerful. Too dominant.

Merton kept his eyes closed in his dream and in real life. He couldn't bear to face what he had become.

The dominant tongue slipped out of his mouth and onto his ear, biting and licking down the shell and to the lobe. Merton led out a shaky breath. His occupied hand was now being pushed away, a larger hand replacing its ministrations. Merton gasped and he held onto the firm biceps that were controlling these very convincing hands.

The mouth brought its still lips to his ear. Merton could feel the hot breath ghosting over his neck. He tried not to shiver.

"How does it feel, Merton? Losing control, being dominated." A soft, but gruff voice whispered in his ear. "You've known you always wanted this. Needed this."

"I… I don't know, Tommy... I just don't know. " But God help him, he wouldn't open his eyes.

"Oh Merton. Always the bluffer even when its written all over your face." His hand around his engorged penis quickened. "But you know I can see right through you. You can fool everyone else, but not me. Not your best friend."

Merton began to toss his head from side to side. Ready to erupt at any moment. "Tommy, please…"

"I gotcha buddy, that's what friends are for, right?" Tommy said in a mocking tone as he sped up the pace. The only thing that could be heard now were quick breaths and obscene fapping sounds. "Now _come_."

Merton's eyes flashed open and jerked forward as his cock began to shoot his load. One, two, three, more tugs and as he rode out his orgasm. He let go of his now soft penis to come into focus of his sticky situation… and the fact that his semen was everywhere.

He just sat there as his breathing became normalized, for the first time tonight not thinking of anything. His mind was clear, almost blissful from his intense orgasm. He stripped to his boxers and crawled into bed, holding a pillow in the fetal position. It began to sink in what just happened. What he just fantasized.

Before he had the time to properly start freaking out again, he was lost in a sleep. A sleep that was far too short, and far from peaceful.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

The last two classes droned on, just like the previous five. For the first time in a long while Merton just didn't care about paying attention to anything or anyone. He was just happy to dodge Tommy and Lori. He was now walking to his hearse, almost home free… until tomorrow.

He groaned inwardly. He couldn't avoid Tommy forever… Or could he? He would have to do some research tonight to check for any invisibly spells or maybe memory reversal.

He walked up to his driver side of his hearse. This is where it all started, only a day ago. If Tommy could have just stayed up or have gotten a different ride or for Christ's sake, not moaned his damn name in his sleep! It was his fault for all this! If Tommy just had kept his big mouth shut, he would have never been in this confusing mess.

Merton was now starting to grow angry. He just kept staring into his car where the passenger side was. Where Tommy was. Why? Why did Tommy have to do this? Why did he decide to befriend the pathetic goth kid? Why did Tommy always have to depend on him? Why did he always have to use his big puppy god eyes and charmingly wide smiles to get his way? If Tommy would just back off he wouldn't be in this mess. Merton began to feel his eyes begin to sting as he began to open his door.

"MERTON!!" An all too familiar voice crept from behind him.

_SHIT._

**Please review!! Believe me, it was from reading your awesome reviews that gave me the inspiration to continue this over-drawn tale!**


End file.
